dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aralhal (3.5e Deity)
Summary::The deity of hunting and learning, patron deity and creator of the Rylvain. Aralhal (Arr-ah-hal), the deity of hunting and learning, and the patron deity and creator of the Rylvain. He appears as a 8 and a half foot humanoid shaped creature that is covered with a very fine, very smooth layer of fur which is brown in color and he also has longer hair on top of their head which resembles that of a humans.He has a slightly broad noses that resembles a cross between a human nose and that of a large breed cat (lion, tiger, jaguar, etc). He has a prehensile tail that looks much like a tail of a lion in the fact that it has the same smooth fur along it, but bushes out at the end. The difference being that, this tail has muscles that allow it to act more like that of a monkey's in the fact that it can be used to pick up, hold and manipulate objects. Dogma Being a true hunter and a master strategizer, and as such, his teachings are divided into two sects. In the first; Aralhal teaches that one must always respect the resources that nature provides in the wilds. Aralhal teaches his worshippers to act as the predators of the wilderness and and that one should never hunt more than one needs to survive. He tells his followers that every peice of the kill should be utilized and put to good use; meat for food, skins for clothing and shelter, bones for weapons and tools, and that the heart should be burried or burned to allow the spirit of the animal to rest in peace. Aralhal teaches that the less fit and older prey should be killed to allow your food source to continue to flourish and be plentiful. In the second sect, Aralhal stresses the importance and power of knowledge and encourages all of his followers to be as cunning and intelligent as possibe, seeking out each and every opportunity to learn and collect knowledge for knowledges sake,striving to better themselves and make themselves better hunters through learning, because being a smarter, more intelligent hunter means that you are able to use better tactics and strategy which is what will make you victorious in the hunt and enable you to provide for your family and community. Clergy and Temples Clerics of Aralhal are often found as either hunters and gatherers of food for their communities or as sages, scribes, historians or trackers that help in their community with their given skills. Be it by recording the knowledge and history as it happens so that it might be learned from, or by tracking down and helping to find lost or possibly kidnapped members of the community. Aralhal's temples are often very large and grand looking hunting cabins in appearance. Inside are large libraries where any and all who seek knowledge for self betterment are welcome. There are also numerous places for worshippers of Aralhal to prepare and skin a kill; with ever a cleric nearby whom is more than willing to show and teach others how to properly prepare a kill and teach others on the many uses of each of the body parts. At the head of alter area of Aralhals temples is the alters for praying, followed by a small series of stairs that lead to a small stage, which has a large grand fireplace that roars with a large fire. Aralhal's clerics use this fire to burn the hearts of the kills that are prepared in the temple, to follow the teachings of Aralhal so that the spirit of the kill might rest. There are also chambers for passing visitors and hunters to craft hunting equipment; such as bows and arrows, as well as an andvil and hearth for creating blades, which more often is used in the creation of hunting knives or glaives by the clerics. In larger communities it isnt uncommon for there to be a small store run by the church which provides hunting equipment and accessories including bows, arrows, hunting knives, glaives, a small selection of swords and axes, tents, food, water, blankets, torches, healing supplies. Adventurers or clerics of Aralhal who do missions or favors for the church may find themselves with a discount on such items. Statistics Aralhal Ranger 20 / Wizard 20 / Fighter 5 Large Outsider Hit Dice: 20d8 + 240 (Outsider), 20d8 + 240 (Ranger), 20d4 + 240 (Wizard), 5d10 + 60 (Fighter) (1,230 hp) Initiative: 12 Speed: 60 ft Armor Class: Normal 63 (23 Natural Armor, 10 Divine, 8 Dex, 13 Deflection, -1 size, ) Base Attack/Grapple: +42/+72 ( 42 BAB, 26 Str, 4 Size) 42 26 5 1 -1 Attack: +5 large adamantine wounding defending Glaive of Speed +83 melee 2d8 + 41 /19-20 x3 Full Attack: +5 large adamantine wounding defending Glaive of Speed +83/78/73/68 melee 2d8 + 41 /19-20 x3 Space/Reach: 10 ft / 10 ft Special Attacks: Domain powers, salient divine abilities, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Rylvain traits, Divine Immunities, Damage Reduction 45/+4, Fire resistance 30, Understand, speak and read all languages, Speak directly to all beings within 10 miles, remote communication, goldy realm, teleport without error at will, planeshift at will, familiar (Wolves), Spell Resistance 42, Low Light Vision, Darkvision 120 ft, Scent, Unerring Direction, Energy Resistance Saves: Fort 54, Ref 50, Will 49 Abilities: Str: 53, Dex 26, Con 34, Int 47, Wis 24, Cha 37 Skills: Appraise 53, Balance 43, Bluff 48, Climb 61, Concentraition 90, Craft (Bowmaking) 96, Craft (Trapmaking) 58, Decipher Script 58, Diplomacy 48, Escape Artist 43, Gather Information 48, Handle Animal 91, Heal 55, Hide 86, Intimidate 53, Jump 61, Knowledge (Arcana) 78, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) 68, Knowledge (Geography) 68, Knowledge (History) 68, Knowledge (Nature) 78, Knowledge (Religion) 78, Knowledge (The Planes) 78, Listen 57, Move Silently 86, Profession (Hunter) 37, Profession (Herbalist) 35, Ride 61, Search 68. Sense Motive 42, Spellcraft 78, Spot 57, Survival 85, Swim 56, Tumble 43, Use Rope 33 Feats: Track, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot, Endurance, Combat Reflexes, Many Shot, Far Shot, Improved Innitative, Improved Precise Shot, Spell Penetraition, Greater Spell Penetraition, Weapon Focus (Glaive), Improved Critical (Glaive), Short Haft, Weapon Specialization (Glaive), Scribe, Combat Casting, Improved Counterspell, Maximize Spell, Enhance Spell, Quicken Spell, Spell Opportunity, Improved Combat Casting, Reach Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Combat Reflexes, Empower Spell Environment: The Wilderness of the Beastlands Alignment: Usually Any Neutral Divine Immunities: Polymorph, Petrification, Charms, Compulsions, Phantasms, Patterns, Morale, Electric, Cold and Acid Damage, Disease, Poison, Stunning, Sleep, Paralysis, as well as; Death, Disintegration, Imprisonment, Banishing effects. Salient Divine Abilities: Automatic Metamagic, Battle Sense, Create Object, Divine Archery, Divine Blast, Divine Fast Healing, Divine Ranger, Divine Shield, Extra Domain, Gift of Life, Hand of Death, Instant Counterspell Domain Powers: All knowledge skills are class skills, cast divination spells at +1 caster level, 10/day protective ward (touched subject gains +10 resistance bonus on next saving throw, maximum duration 1 hour), 10/day feat of strength (+10 enhancement bonus to Strength for 1 round) Spell-Like Abilities: Aralhal uses these abilities as a 20th level caster, except for divination spells which he uses as a 21st level caster. The save DC's are 33 + the spells level. Antimagic Field, Bigby's Clenched Fist, Bigby's Crushing Hand, Bigby's Grasping Hand, Blade Barrier, Bull's Strength, Clairaudience / Clairvoyance, Detect Secret Doors, Detect Thoughts, Discern Location, Divination, Divine Power, Enlarge Person, Find the Path, Flame Strike, Foresight, Legend Lore, Magic Vestment, Magic Weapon, Mind Blank, Power Word Blind, Power Word Kill, Power Word Stun, Prismatic Sphere, Protection from energy, Repulsion, Righteous Might, Sanctuary, Shield other, Spell Immunity, Spell resistance, Spiritual Weapon, Stoneskin, True Seeing Wizard Spells/Day: 4/9/9/8/8/8/8/7/7/7; base DC = 28 + spell level. Ranger Spells/Day: 8/8/7/7; base DC = 17 + spell level. Possesions: Aralhal's favorite weapon is Thuryth a +5 large adamantine glaive with the defending, speed and wounding special abilities. Caster level: 24th; Weight: 12 lbs ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity